narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diver
Diver (ダイバー) es el octavo single de la banda de rock japonés NICO Touches the Walls de su tercer álbum de Passenger. También es utilizado como abertura del anime en la segunda parte, Naruto: Shippūden, como octavo opening, que abarca desde el episodio 180 al 205, para luego ser reempalazado por Lovers. Sinopsis Aparece Naruto cayendo en lo profundo del mar, mientras baja aparecen unas lanzas de madera y entre ellas aparecen Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame y los miembros de Taka, después aparece Sasuke flotando sobre Naruto y lo ataca con un chidori. De inmediato todo se vuelve rojo y empieza a desmoronarse. Antes de que se hunda Naruto, lo atrapan Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Hinata, Gai y sus otros amigos de Konoha y lo lanzan fuera del agua. Desde el aire Naruto ve un vortice alrededor de Sasuke, Luego Naruto se ajusta su banda ninja para sumergirse y rescatar a Sasuke de la oscuridad en la que está envuelto con su nuevo mangekyo sharingan. Letra Romaji= Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku Aosugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute Iki mo deki nai kurai yodonda hito no mure Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? Kanashimi nante haki dashite mae dake mitereba iindakke Sore ja totemo matomo de irare nai Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashitemo hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda Soko made yukeso nara… Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute Yami o miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou monai daiba Iki wo shite mite Tada no shiawase ni kitsuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo |-| Inglés= That horizon between us is drifting away The blue sky can't even describe the next morning There is a group of idle people who can't breathe Since when did I become like them? I will spill out my sadness, wouldn't it be better to only look ahead In that case In that case I can't be the one upfront Even if I make everyone around me my enemy, I can still see a weak light If it really looks like I can go that far, then… I want to breathe, It's painful here I only look at the darkness a diver who can't float on the water I just want to breathe. If only people showed me some happiness, I won't ever drown again |-| Español= El horizonte entre nosotros se fue alejando Las mañana no pueden ser iguales,a pesar del gran cielo azul Muchas personas me negaron la oportunidad de volverte a ver. ¿Por qué siento que me sumergo en el fondo del mar? La tristeza que domina mi vida,es la que tanto deseo apartar. Estoy listo para dejarla ir pero tú no estás. Hoy soy capaz de cambiar el mundo,sere como la luz de la vida. Soy capaz de llegar a aquel lugar... Haré mi voluntad,yo lo lograré Mira,aumentar tu oscuridad hará que yo me "zambulla" más. Lo conseguire,sin vencerme. Recordare los momentos buenos para bucear en tu rescate. Video left|500px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Tobi *Kisame *Zetsu *Sasuke Uchiha *Karin *Suigetsu *Jūgo *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Rock Lee *Iruka Umino Curiosidades *Este opening,al igual que Totsugeki rokku y Toumei Datta Sekai son los únicos que tienen el logo inicial ubicado casi al final del opening. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings